Demon Sorcerers
The Demon Sorcerers are demons that terrorized the ancient world with each of his or her own brand of magic that represent or derived in from each different element which their powers are based on. Thousands existed in history but only nine were shown in the series. Their desire and mission is to rule the human world. History Background According to Uncle in Day of the Dragon, thousands of Demon Sorcerers have existed throughout history; however only nine, are featured in the series. They each represent a different element from which their powers are based: Fire, Sky, Moon, Thunder, Earth, Mountain, Wind and Water. Seven of the Demon Sorcerers were banished to the Demon Netherworld by the Eight Immortals, the ancient heroes of China. Shendu was also banished with the rest of his brethren, though how he surfaced on Earth 900 years prior to the events of the first season is unknown. After absorbing each of the Talismans' powers of the rest of the noble animals, the warrior Lo Pei was able to turn him into a statue by extracting them into the Talismans. Present The Demon Sorcerers are the main focus of Season 2 as each is a main character in a different episode. They first appeared in The Stronger Evil, where Dai Gui, Xiao Fung, Bai Tza, Hsi Wu, Tso Lan, Tchang Zu, and Po Kong confront Shendu's spirit and scold him for not freeing them from the Demon Netherworld while he was still free. While Shendu explains his predicament of becoming a statue the others are uninterested in his excuses, promising only that they will spend eternity causing Shendu "eternal torment". Hoping to be spared their wrath he requests a trip to the human world in hopes of possessing a suitable host and freeing his brethren. The Demon Sorcerers agree to his plan and cast a spell on Shendu so that the body he inhabits will be his host until all of the Demon Sorcerers are free. Shendu attempted to possess Jackie Chan only to accidentally possess Valmont. Using Valmont's body, Shendu leads the Enforcers into searching for each of the Demon Portals. One by one, Shendu ended up freeing them only to be sent back by Jackie Chan and a Chi Spell cast by Uncle that sealed the Demon's respective portal. When it came to the final Demon Sorcerer, Bai Tza, Shendu is denied to have the spell that binds him to Valmont lifted due to the other Demon Sorcerers being permanently trapped in the Netherworld, despite Shendu pointing out that he had technically completed his task which was only to release the Demons. After Jackie and Uncle thwarted Bai Tza's plan to flood California, she tried to flood another location only to be banished back to the Netherworld by Uncle with Jade Chan also in tow after she got in the way of the spell. Upon Bai Tza ending up back in the Demon Netherworld, the Demon Sorcerers gathered and contacted Shendu telling him that they will deal with him for what Jackie Chan did to thwart their plans. Shendu tells them that he has another plan which ends up involving his Demon Portal and claims that he knows of a spell to let all of them pass. Jade hears this and is contacted by Uncle, she tells him of the conversation and he tells her Shendu lied about all the Demon Sorcerers being able to leave. Jade kept hidden until her Moose Camera attracted the attention of Hsi Wu. Jade ends up captured and was shown to the other Demon Sorcerers. Using the info that Uncle told her, Jade tells them that Shendu deceived them about the spell and that only one of them can get through. The Demon Sorcerers conversed, deciding which one of them will go through. When Jackie finds the portal at Hong Kong Moose World, he uses the sword combined with Uncle's Chi Spell to exorcise Shendu's spirit from Valmont sending him back to the Demon Netherworld. The Demon Sorcerers scrambled to beat each other to the portal only for Jade to get out just as it seemed that Hsi Wu had won. Shendu was told that they are now fresh out of portals. While being tortured by the other Demon Sorcerers, Shendu comes up with another way to get the Demon Sorcerers free: by seeking out the Book of Ages. The Demon Sorcerers considered this a ludicrous idea, stating that not even they had dared to tamper with that, and that he would be altering the very fabric of reality. Shendu points out that the present reality isn't pleasing, and they acknowledge that desperate times call for desperate measures. They allowed Shendu to cross over and possess a body. Shendu successfully possessed Jackie and headed to Ayers Rock where the Book of Ages was located. Shendu manages to rewrite the book, causing the Earth to end up dominated by the Demon Sorcerers with Shendu still ruling China. Unfortunately for the sorcerers, however, Jade tore a crucial part of her story out of the book before Shendu rewrote it, preserving her memories of the former reality. Jade gained the assistance of Jackie and Uncle (who are servants of Shendu in this reality) and used a spell to claim six talismans (Ox, Dog, Rabbit, Rooster, Snake, Dragon) from within Shendu before leaving. They first arrived in Japan where Po Kong has Tohru and the others mining salt. Jackie ended up fighting Po Kong until Jade had Tohru bang the drum as Uncle cast a Chi Spell that banished Po Kong to the Demon Netherworld. Then, they arrived in Mexico where Xiao Fung had El Toro Fuerte and a wrestler battle to the finish. The leaf that Paco was fanning Xiao Fung with combined with Uncle's Chi Spell banished Xiao Fung to the Demon Netherworld. When it came to New York, Hsi Wu was taking a bath with Viper as his caged prisoner when flute-playing combined with Uncle's Chi Spell banished Hsi Wu to the Demon Netherworld. Tchang Zu arrived shortly for a meeting with Hsi Wu and attacked the group until Paco uses his castanets combined with Uncle's Chi Spell to banish Tchang Zu to the Demon Netherworld. However, in the fight the Ox Talisman was dropped and recovered by Shendu, who found Jade's Watch and realized she had escaped the rewriting. He was then contacted by the remaining Demon Sorcerers. The J-Team then headed to the Book of Ages' location in Australia (which is considered forbidden land) while Shendu, who is riding a dragon, Dai Gui, Tso Lan, and Bai Tza converge there. When the Shadowkhan guards were disposed of, the remaining Demon Sorcerers arrived with Shendu destroying the bag containing the items needed to send them to the Demon Netherworld. While Jade, Paco, and Uncle look for where the Book of Ages is, the others fight the Demon Sorcerers and are defeated one by one, losing the talismans. When Jade, Paco, and Uncle find the Book of Ages, Shendu and the other Demon Sorcerers confront them with Jackie, Tohru, El Toro Fuerte, and Viper as their prisoners. Jade writes in the book which enables Jackie, Tohru, El Toro Fuerte, and Viper to gain abilities to fight the Demon Sorcerers. When Jade is told to write in the Book of Ages where Uncle banishes the Demon Sorcerers, she does so and Uncle conjures the items enabling Jackie, Tohru, El Toro Fuerte, and Viper to send Shendu and the other Demon Sorcerers to the Demon Netherworld. Jade then places her part in history back into the Book of Ages restoring the Earth back to normal. Chi of the Demon Sorcerers In Season 5, their Chi was found in the items that symbolize the Eight Immortals that banished the respective demon and that the Chi of the Demon Sorcerers were targeted by Drago. Anyone who absorbs the Demon Sorcerer's chi starts to gain the powers and appearance of that Demon Sorcerer. Drago finally succeeds in gaining all the powers (save that of Shendu) and tries to release Demons into the World, for which Uncle restores Shendu. Shendu is being beaten, until Jade orders the talismans to be thrown to him, allowing him to fight Drago more successfully. Uncle and Tohru then cast a spell to banish Drago to the Demon Netherworld. His father agrees to prevent this but Drago betrays him and throws him into the Demon Netherworld. However, Shendu grabs his tail in the last minute and pulls him with. They are left arguing and fighting each other for an eternity. Powers and Abilities The Demon Sorcerers own magic are based on the elements the were born and derived from giving them manipulation and control to the element. The only two exceptions are Hsi Wu and Po Kong who were not seen controlling anything. Xiao Fung and Hsi Wu demonstrated shapeshifting into a human body, so it most likely that the others can do that too. The Demon Sorcerers can cast spells and possess great knowledge of multiple magic. Shendu is the only one who possesses talismans, which is one of the many reasons, his siblings dislike him. Trivia * In The J-Team, it is shown that He Xiangu banished Hsi Wu, however she should have been Tso Lan's banisher as her symbol is the lotus. Category:Teams Category:Villains Category:Demons Category:Demon Sorcerer